Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are being manufactured with relatively large increases in computing capabilities and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are being manufactured to enable communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, near field communication (NFC), etc.
When NFC is implemented, an NFC enabled device may initially detect an NFC tag and/or target device. Thereafter, communications between NFC devices may use an NFC data exchange protocol (DEP). The present NFC Forum specifications provide for communications between devices using a number of stack partitions (known as RF Interfaces). Benefits may be realized by providing a set of behaviors and a mechanism for implementing one particular RF interface referred to as the NFC Data Exchange Format (NDEF) radio frequency (RF) Interface.